


A Cub of Their Own

by Aunty_Climatic



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Adoption, Adoptive Parents - Freeform, Custody Arrangements, F/M, Tiger Cub - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-25 17:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16202231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aunty_Climatic/pseuds/Aunty_Climatic
Summary: Adoption is a roller coaster of emotions, paperwork, and love. Especially if the parents and child are completely different species.Join Nick and Judy Wilde as they take on the challenge of raising a tiger cub, and new obstacles.





	1. You have the right to be Wed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by Happy Family drawn by dragoncatclementine on DeviantArt. After getting married, Nick and Judy want to start a family, but how do you go about that when you are two completely different Mammals? You adopt.
> 
> So without Further ado, Let the chaos ensue.

It was going to be the wedding of the century, as well as one of the strangest. Before this the strangest was between a lion and a tiger. When many Mammals look back at it, it made some sense because it was between two predators of the same size. But as those present to the wedding at hand many got to thinking why a rabbit would agree to marry its natural predator. Yet here in the chapel is most of the police force as well as other family and friends.

As Nick Wilde stands just behind the door looking through at every mammal assembled, and his eyes drift over to his soon to be Wife's side which is over flowing with all 275 siblings as well as the main crime boss in Tundra town, Mr. Big sitting with his daughter's husband and child. Sitting on his side are members of the police force the station could sacrifice for the evening.

Outside the large doors Nick can pick out the protest from mammals opposed to the union. Shouting out slurs and threats towards the church.

Nick begins to fidget as the time approaches closer and closer to the actual service when a hand comes to rest on his shoulder. he looks over at his mother and sees the sly smile he is very well known for. Her orange fur has begun to turn dull over the years, but not once has she let her age show. Her olive green eyes are brimming with tears, and she hugs her son close. "I am so proud of you Nick, you're finally found a pack to belong to."

Nick hugs back and is at a lost for words, the two remain like that until just as they are about to begin.

The music starts and the first to exit is Gideon Grey who Judy decided would be the best man, seeing how it was his poking fun that made her try all the harder to prove him wrong. Next is Nick and his mother, and just for added effect Nick puts on his cop shades just for a bit of humor. There are a few snickers from the Hopps family as well as the police assembled, and his mother doesn't even notice until they reach the alter. When Miss Wilde does she immediately yanks them off his face and places them in her handbag before going to sit down.

Nick wants to laugh, but seeing Mrs. Hopps walk down the aisle alone is enough of a grim reminder of how his father was never in the picture, and he clams up. He averts his eyes to avoid the reminder and doesn't look up until the music changes. he finally braves looking up, and once he sees Judy everything else fades away into white noise and faded edges. As he looks at her he begins to feel underdressed with just a plain back tux and pale green vest and handkerchief along with the light orange tie.

The dress is the typical white with light orange and pale green accents. The sleeves are orange and fall off the shoulders with a large ribbon around the waist to match. The skirt of the dress has a pale green hem with an over skirt flowing over it like leaves also hemmed in green. The very bottom hem of the over skirt is a matching orange. On her head and over her eyes is a veil holding her ears down. A plain brass tiara keeps it in place. in her hands is a bouquet of sunflowers, babies breath and violets.

When she finally reaches the alter and goes to stand beside him, her father whispers in her ear while he "discretely" hands her a small bottle of fox repellent. Judy doesn't even bat an eye as she places it in one of his pockets and pushes him towards the pews by her mother. Looking back at Nick a smile spreads across her face, and he can't help but to fall in love all over again.

* * *

Behind one of the side doors at the main entrance Judy waits for the cue to walk through. Hearing the same slurs and threats that Nick is.

Peeking through a crack in the door she can see Nick put on his shades just as he walks through the door, his mother not even noticing. Her father taps her on the shoulder. "You doing OK there Judy? Not too nervous are you, because we can easily cancel." he says all too eagerly, Judy shakes her head

"No I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Your ears are droopy."

Judy gives her father an eye roll "If I didn't have them down the veil would fall off." Judy says this as she perks her ears up a bit, the veil shifts to follow. Putting them back down Judy quickly fixes it again in time for the music change. Linking her arm with her father's and holding the bouquet in both hands as the doors open and those gathered stand. Judy glances to either side until her eyes lock onto the one waiting at the alter. She almost wants to rush towards the fox that changed her views forever, but keeps her pace even with her father.

Finally reaching the alter Stu Whispers "Just in case" as he tries to hand his daughter a bottle of fox repellant. Again Judy rolls her eyes and slips it back into his pocket before pushing him to the pews to sit with her mother. Handing the bouquet off the daughter off to Fru Fru, who stands in the paws of a polar bear, Judy grabs hold of Nick's hands and the two lose focus on the entire sermon looking at each other, only for Gideon to tape Nick on the shoulder to get them back.

Nick looks at the father of the church with a questioning look. "Could you repeat that I lost myself in a field of violets for a moment there." A few chuckles resound throughout the church, mainly from those old enough to understand.

"I came to understand that the bride and groom prepared their own vows." He looks between the two and stops on Nick. Taking that as his cue to read the cards he brought he pulls them out of his pocket, and brings them in front of himself.

"So I had wrote this at the last minute this morning." He looks back up at Judy, and tosses the cards over his shoulder. "But after I saw you coming down the aisle," Nick looks right at Judy, "it occurred to me that it doesn't really matter wether I wrote these words last night, a month ago, or long before I knew I was going to settle down for the rest of my life. What really matters is what I say and how I say it." Never removing his spring green eyes from her violet ones, Nick reaches down and clasp both hands between his own. "That first day when you hussled me into helping you with your case, one you'd only be given two days to solve, and with the end result being eventual failure, I saw you as nothing more than a dumb bunny trying to be what you're not. I had lived my life believing that if the world was going to see you as something, instead of fighting it you should just embrace it. During the case, however I watched a as you tried to change the views of those around you and I came to see you, no longer as a dumb bunny who should've stayed in a carrot field, but rather I saw a strong, independent rabbit, who made mistakes, pushed through any situation, and who always tried to see the bigger picture. By the end of the case after you had admitted to being a dumb bunny, I found you had changed my views, and I no longer viewed you as such.

Not only had you opened my eyes and changed my views on you and Zootopia, but you had also managed to change my views that I had for myself, and Judy, I want to say thank you for changing me the way that you did and I hope that during the time we spend together I will keep changing for the better, and that my love for you will continue to grow."

Judging by the tears in Judy's eyes, Nick can tell he said something right. Nick removes the handkerchief from his tux pocket and wipes away the tears from her eyes. "Oh all you rabbits, always so moody." Judy nods, and after a few calming breaths she gives her own vows.

"From the first time we met you'd always conned me out of my money as well as my time. Than as the time we spent together increased, I had found myself not only conned out of those, but I was quickly being conned out of my heart as well. In return for the cons, you aloud me to drag you along a task that I was all too desperate to solve, and in the end I found myself introduced to another. What would be the best way to keep you in my life. But exactly two month ago you made that job easier for me when you proposed, and no I can't see my future any other way than with you at my side the entire way." At the end the tears come again and Nick wipes them again.

The two mammals wait a few moments more, giving their "I' dos" and right after Nick places a gold ring with orange and green jewels cut and placed in the form of a carrot, and Judy does the same with a simple golden band with small sapphires cut in on his finger. The two finally kiss, with Judy jumping up into his arms and Nick holding her around the small of her back, the two newly weds barely hear the commotion from those present as they clap and cheer. As the guests leave Nick and Judy thank them for coming and remind them of the reception, with Mr. Hopps once again trying to give Judy the repellent, Which she does only to throw it into the waste bin outside the chapel

**(Time skip to reception)**

Everyone was there except for the two in charge, as they waited most looked through the I Spy in front of them while others worried. It was well past the time it should have taken for the two to arrive, and neither were anywhere to be found, that is until the double doors opened to reveal the two in torn clothing.

One of the sleeves were torn off of Nick's jacket, and the other was hanging on by a few seams. His pants were covered in mud and grim as well as torn. but on his face was the biggest smile anyone has seen yet, and the glasses his mother took back in the chapel. She looks back in her hand bag, and sure enough they aren't there.

As for Judy, the bottom of her dress is torn so that it no longer drags on the ground with a large tear along the side. The leaf like over skirt is in tatters, as though an insect thought to make a snack out of it. Both arms are out of the sleeves so the the torn orange fabric hangs loose at her sides, and like with Nick a smile graces her face, and the two make their way to the head table.

As the two walk some of the older kids look down at their list and see ' _Escape of Bride and Groom'_  and change it to  _'Entrance of Bride and Groom'_ before taking a picture. The rest of the guest are shocked that the beautiful clothes they wore before could be ruined so badly in the time it took them to get here. At the head table Nick and Judy sit in the center, only to be immediately bombarded with questions such as "what happened?" And "where were you?"

Nick stands up and moves over to the podium set up for those who plan to speak later and taps the microphone to get the attention of the younger ones. "I'm pretty sure you are all wondering what happened tonight, and I'm here to put that to rest." He pauses for a moment to allow some to settle down before continuing. "As you know Judy and I decided to drive the police car to and from the chapel. As such when we passed by a robbery we did what we do best, and put a stop to it." He allows that to sink in.

"But seeing how she was not able to do much in her dress Judy torn off the bottom and removed the sleeves for better mobility. I on the other hand, got my suit torn in the scuffle. We than took the robber to the station, picked up the paperwork, and came here."

Nick goes to sit back down next to his wife, where he recieves a giggle and kiss on the check. Some of the police who actually processed it already took a picture and cross that off the list.

* * *

As the night wears on, the picture count increases, there were multiple kisses and hugs. When the bride and groom cut the carrot cake with blueberry toppings and served each other, Nick had a small fork full held out to Judy, just as she was about to take a bite, he smashed a hidden plate into her face, covering it with their favourite flavors. After getting back at him by doing the same and cleaning up in the bathroom, and everyone enjoys the dessert. The floor is cleaned to allow guests to dance.

Pictures are taken of the bride and groom with their parents, and during the first dance between the newly weds Judy asks a major question.

"Hey Nick, how do you feel about kids?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter done and I would like to thank dragoncatclemintine once again for letting me write this, and for letting me use three image that inspired this story as the cover.


	2. Meeting Mei

Nick looks down at his wife and momentarily pauses in the steps, causing Judy to step on his tail. "What do you mean, 'How do I feel about kids?' And you're standing on my tail, off off off." Judy does what he asks as she elaborates.

"Sorry about the tail... again, and what I mean is do you want kids? Maybe one, or maybe you don't want  _ANY!_  Am I jumping along to fast, beca-?" Nick silences her with a kiss,  _(and not one that last a few seconds, we're talking about one like the ones in fairytales, that are long, deep, and fixes everything)_ that is followed by a few flashes from cameras. There are groans from the younger audience, while howls, roars, and cheers sound from the older. When the kiss ends Judy's eyes are wide, and Nick just smirks as he says, "We'll talk about it later, for now let's enjoy the evening."

At that the songs end, all of their guests congregate onto the dance floor, and Judy laughs at her husband as most of her younger siblings swarm around, and tackle him , forcing him to dance with them during the more childish songs like 'Howl Prowl' and other simple ones. Judy sits back at one of the tables still set up and begins to worry about what she said. Perhaps she should have waited a few days, but if she did it may have been too late. So there she sits brewing in her own worries, while everyone around her is enjoying themselves. She is too preoccupied to even take notice of Fru Fru coming by her with her family until a small paw rests on her own.

Looking down she takes notice of the shrew with a small bundle asleep in her arms. "Hi Judy, we just came to say goodnight, and thanks for inviting us."

"But of course we're family, and that's what family does. Now have a safe trip and I'll try to stop by sometime." And like always with the Big family they kiss each other on the cheek. Fru Fru goes to stand by her husband and Mr. Big approaches, and the whole process repeats. Watching the Big family leave another presence makes itself known by dropping into the seat across from her. Looking back she sees Nick in even worse shape than before. His suit is the same only he is short of breath.

"Hey carrots, you ready to head out? After tonight we should just take the day off tomorrow." Judy smiles, "You just want to know what I was talking about before."

"YES! So let's go."

"Fine, this will also complete the list." Nick quirks an eyebrow at which Judy holds up the wedding I spy everyone got. Nick opens his mouth in a silent 'oh' and holds a hand out to Judy. Once she takes it he picks her up bridal style, and moves to say good bye to some of their guests. First to the parents of the Bride, Stu and Bonnie Hoops. Afterwards the say bye to the parent of the Groom Ms. Wilde. As the word gets passed along by the Hoops family the Newly Weds exit the double doors, where just before reaching them Nick throws Judy over his shoulder so that he has one hand available. Because of this Judy can see the smiles of those present.

* * *

In the police cruiser Judy begins her explanation. "So you know how I still visit the victims from the Night Howler case?"

"Yeah, even with all of them recovered."

Judy shakes her head, "All but one, Mr. Vapas, a tiger, and the first victim." She lets that sink in. "He still got better, but after being exposed the longest he suffers from major aggressional outbursts. And I'm not just talking about a bad temper, I'm saying he will get physically violent."

"OK, and how does this go with the whole kids thing?"

"Well he has a daughter that is only a few months old, and no one to take care of her. And before you say anything her mother died a month after she was born, and they don't have any other relatives near by. So last time I visited, he asked if after we got married we could adopt her."

Nick slowly nods his head as the information sinks in. "So he wants a rabbit and a fox to raise a tiger cub?"

Judy nods "I know we just got married, but he barely remembers anything that happened during the event, he even forgot he has a daughter at times, and he doesn't trust any other mammal with her."

Nick sighs, "When do we meet her."

"He says tomorrow if we can get away from work." Judy says with a smile.

"OK I'll see if I can get tomorrow off, if not on our break."

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet carrots, I'm still unsure about all of this."

Judy nods, and the rest of the ride is in silence.

* * *

**The Next Day**

As Nick said, he got them the day off, but Judy was not happy with how he did it. "You told him what!" She exclaims while throwing her walkie talkie at him. Nick laughs, and she doesn't even know what she threw next as he explains again.

"All I said I'd that we were going to get a little Wilde." And he laughs as her face scrunches up.

"I can't believe you, that makes it sound like we were go- oh here it is!" She exclaims as she points at the large building where all the victims were before. Entering they are directed to the Neurology department where Mr. Vapas was being treated for the effects the Night Howlers had on him, especially the affect on his brain. Reaching his room a nurse lets him know that he has visitors, and reminds him of the calming techniques he was showed. The nurse allows the two inside, and the two receive their first look at Mei.

The little tiger cub is a little smaller than Nick's old partner Finnick, when in fact she is only just three months. Her black stripes stand out vastly against the pale orange and white fur. Her eyes are are a blueish grey. Her outfit consists of a simple pink onesie. Mei is on her back between her father's legs reaching her mittened paws up to him.

Her father on the other hand is wearing the typical hospital scrubs with a wristband and IV in his arm, and is staring at Mei with a slightly glazed over gaze. Nick clears his throat, and the large predator looks over at the two. "Good morning officers, is there something I could do for you?"

Judy steps forward "Hello Mr. Vapas, I talked with you last week about Mei, about the adoption."

He gives a slight nod "ah yes, and I have already given my consent to the adoption after this whole occurrence, that is to say as long as I got a say in the parents."

Nick steps forward, "What made you think of us than?"

"I asked to see some of the footage from the press conference after I gained some normalcy, and after watching the first one, I decided to put Mei up for adoption. After the second one I knew I wanted her parents to be you."

"Yes, but why us?" Judy finally inquires.

"A lot of the police force were done with the case after Mayor Lionheart was arrested, but you two came back to fix this broken city, and for that I knew it had to be you two." He looks back down at Mei and give a half-hearted smile. "I'm sure it's what her mother would have wanted." And Mei coos at that, as though she is agreeing.

The three look down at the cooing cub, and her bright eyes lock onto Nick's own, and she reaches out towards him. Mr. Vapas inclines his head, and Mei up holding her out to him. "Would you like to hold her?"

Nick looks fearful at first, but after looking at Judy he steps towards the bed holding out his arms. As soon as the weight of the cub settles into his arms a smile graces his face, and he knows this will all be OK. "Where do we get the paperwork?"


	3. Signature Please

When Nick asked where he could get the paper work he didn't think it would be this much. There was the Adoption Application, Adoption Agreement, they also decided to fill out the Agreement for Visitation by Natural Parents, and then some Contact After Adoption Agreement. All in all it only took a day but the waiting period was awful. Back at the ZPD all forms were filled right away and recorded. With the forms they just filled out it seemed like forever.

After those were finally recorded and looked over. There were home inspections to make sure their home was up to par, leading to them moving to a larger house that would be able to house a full grown tiger when the time came.

They gave Mei the largest room in the house and furnished it with the necessities she would need. From this entire experience his favorite part was the shopping. They try to keep this whole thing secret to avoid any unwanted confrontation, from those who are still unsure about the predators, or those who were against their marriage from the beginning, even after all the two did in the last few months, some still go out of their way to avoid either Nick or them both. It's hard to tell when they're both together.

During one shopping trip for clothes, Nick found a light brown shirt with a cartoon porcupine that read 'can't touch this'. Putting it in the cart with all the other clothes the couple runs into one of the many larger mammals of the ZPD. Nick and Judy stand behind their cart laiden over with tiger cub sized outfits as officer Delgato approaches them eyeing the cart.

"Officers Wilde, pleasant surprise to see you here in the cub section." In his own arms is a basket with a few miscellaneous items. "Last Chief Bogo told us you two were get-"

"I don't want to hear it." Judy interrupts with a raised paw, to which Nick laughs "she'll never let me live that down." Delgato barks out a laugh. "I'm surprised she let you live this long for that. Now, what do you need this cub sized clothes for?"

Nick and Judy look at each other, and it's the sly one who answers. "We're just shopping for a friend. they lost a lot, recently and we want to help them out." Delgato nods and clasps both on the shoulder, "If you need any help, I have plenty of things I don't use any more. I'll see both of you at work than, enjoy the rest of your day."

After he leaves the two do a bit more looking around before making their way to the checkout and using his debit card as a credit card it asks for something he is getting really sick of seeing, his signature.

* * *

Getting all the shopping done, they set up the nursery, as well as a playroom. I'm the nursery the walls are painted like the night sky. Complete with glow in the dark starts and Moon, high enough that she won't be able to reach them until she is five and uses a stepping stool. The rug is soft underfoot and is set as a deep green. The furniture is mainly a dark brown with splashes of color in the fabric decorating them. On the dresser is a music box, and some empty frames prepared for memories to inhabit them. In the corner by the crib is a rocking chair for if Mei gets restless in the middle of the night. In the closet and drawers are clothes and other necessities.

The playroom is the complete opposite with bright blue paint on the walls, complete with clouds. The carpet is a lighter green and feels like trampled grass. One bay window occupies the middle of the wall opposite the door with a white cushion occupying it. The furniture is painted to look like bushes and the corners are rounded to avoid injury. Sitting around the room where it still looks nice are your typical baby toys. In the very center of the room is a rug that looks like a blanket that one would take on a picnic, complete with plastic basket and food.

The other rooms have been baby-proofed to the point that there could be nothing found wrong with it. From baby locks to wall anchors the inspection was a success. Now all they had to do was wait for the court decision.

* * *

Nick and Judy waited in the lounge beside Mr. Vapas, who was wearing casual clothing after so long and holding Mei. Across from them is his nurse making sure that he doesn't lose his temper through all of this. As they sit in the uncomfortable chairs and sofas Mr. Vapas stars straight ahead and spaces out. Mei meanwhile is staring to get fussy, but knowing it is not their job to comfort her, the Wilde couple sit back and try to endure for the next while.

When they are finally called in, the group of five enter an office with two shelves filled to the brim with law books, tables covered in knickknacks, one being a fish take with a salmon in it. And a desk surrounded with more uncomfortable chairs. Seated behind the desk is a large grizzly bear in a grey suit, white blouse, and blush colored tie. The name plate on the desk reads 'Doris Orso'.

For the next hour/hour and a half they go over the forms and terms, so when Ms. Orso points to the bottom of the page and say, "Now, I just need you to sign here." Nick allows a smile to grace his face. By the time they leave Mr. Vapas sighs in relief for remaining calm while Nick and Judy leave with a little cub cooing in Nick's arms.


	4. Meihem

The new family of three got home late, with Mei falling asleep in the car. Putting her to sleep in the nursery the two go to sleep in their own room, only to wake up a few minutes later to the sound of crying. Judy walks into the room and brings up the lights with the dimmer so that her eyes can adjust. Lying in the crib was Mei, who rolled over to her side and has big fat tears rolling down her cheeks. Judy slowly approaches and lowers the side so that she is able to pick her up. After Mei is in her arms Judy sits in the new rocking chair, and just tried to calm the cub down.

As the two rock back and forth, Judy is in aware of the eyes that watch from the doorway as Mei rest her head over Judy's heart, and listens to the rhythmic beating. As the tears begin to fall Mei clutches at Judy's shirt and nestles in. At this point Nick makes himself known, and places his hand on her shoulder. Used to being snuck up on Judy barely flinches as she looks up and over at him to see that familiar smile. "Here carrots, you get some sleep, and I'll handle Mei tonight and tomorrow."

"Are you sure?" Judy inquires

"It'll be fine carrots, I'll even let you fix my info up from before."

It takes a minute for Judy to think about what he means, but once it comes to mind all she says is "oh yeah, that." As Nick takes Mei, who fusses a bit before settling down again. Once Judy leaves the room Nick talks to Mei softly. "Hey sweety, I think I know what is going on, but I'll try to take care of that tomorrow. For now let's just brainstorm on what we can do for you now, huh?"

Mei gives a little murmur and Nick looks to see her eyes closing. Seeing that talking is helping he continues with another thought. "Now let's think of some nicknames for you. Truth be told I'm thinking MJ would be perfect, for you see your full name is Mei Jessica Wilde, so we'll just take the M and J, get rid of the rest, and I'll call you that." Looking back down at her he sees her fast asleep and clutching his shirt in a tight grip, tearing small holes in it with her small claws. After trying to separate the claws from his shirt, Mei only seems to tighten her grip so Nick gets comfortable and continues rocking, only to fall asleep as well, and that is how Judy finds them the next morning.

* * *

Waking up in bed alone Judy just thinks that Nick woke up early, but after finding Nick's side of the bed cold she knows her never returned. Getting up, the first room she looks in is the last room she saw him in, and her hunch was correct. There in the rocking chair is Nick with his head hanging over the back of the chair, and Mei safely tucked in his arms. Quickly grabbing her phone Judy stands in front of the two and takes a picture, promptly sending it to both of their parents seeing as how they already know about the adoption. After that is done she heads to the kitchen to make some breakfast.

Knowing Nick had a rough night, and is probably in for a rough day, she makes one of his favourites. Getting the batter made and adding the blueberries, she begins to make the pancakes. After half the batter is gone and eight pancakes are stacked on the plate Nick stumbles into the kitchen with a blarey eyed Mei in his arms. He sets Mei in the highchair, and promptly drops his head on the table once he is seated. Judy chuckles and places the plate of pancakes on the table and passed the syrup.

This rouses Nick slightly but before he makes his own plate he cuts one up into smaller pieces and places them in from of Mei. Judy sees this and panics slightly, "Nick are you sure that's safe?"

Nick nods, "Yeah, her teeth are coming in so she's going to start teething soon. I asked my mother if this was OK before coming down, and she said it was as long the pieces are small." And as they watch, Mei places ones in her mouth and chews it slightly before spitting it out slightly and chewing on it again. Judy smiles and kisses them both goodbye before heading off to work, happy knowing that Nick knows what he is doing given that he was an only sibling.

On her way to work though she worries about how to tell everyone about their daughter. Once she arrives she decides to show Clawhauser the picture from the morning, knowing him he'll tell everyone who walks through the door. Than all she has to do is answer questions. Turns out word got out quicker than she thought as for most of that morning she showed the picture from that morning to everyone in the Bull Pen. Then came the assignments, which occupied her thoughts for the rest of the day.

* * *

Back at home the two predators finish their breakfast and Nick prepares them for the day. Dressing Mei in plain jean shorts and a simple pink T-shirt. For himself he simply wears his khaki pants and green shirt with his tie. Placing her in the stroller he used for his schemes while working with Finnick. The two set off after Nick packs a bag with all the necessities and they stop at the ice cream parlor where he first met Judy. Upon entering the father and daughter stand in line waiting to get what they need. As the larger mammals pass they either leave or sit down, they give the pair strange looks, to which Nick responds with a smile.

Reaching the front of the line the elephant seems to recognize him, but seems surprised by the new child in his company. "What are you doing here?"

Nick gestures to Mei "well my kind sir, my daughter here has started teething, and I was going to get her a pop that I could melt into smaller ones for her to chew and suck on, to ease the pain. For that reason I would like a red Jumbo pop."

"And let me guess if I say that I refuse to serve you, the rabbit will come and bail you out."

"No sir she is at work, and I will be paying with my own money." He proves this point by pulling out his own wallet.

"Than I refuse."

"I'll pay you double what it costs, and if I remember it is $15 so I'll give you thirty up front." With this he starts to count his money and pulls out three tens.

The elephant sighs "That will be $15." Nick puts down two tens "keep the change." And leaves with a jumbo pop.

Back at home Nick sets Mei in the middle of the living room with some of the toys they got spread about the room. With Mei preoccupied Nick goes about making the pawpcicles. When one is done he gives it to Mei while she sits in her highchair. As he continues making more he is completely unaware of the mess Mei makes until he hears a wet smacking sound. Looking back he sees Mei covered in the melted pawpcicle playing in the puddle it caused on the small table.

Nick chuckles at the cub, and goes to clean it up only for Mei to grab his muzzle, getting the sticky syrup stuck in the fur. And it only gets worse from there.

* * *

When Judy returns home, it's to a disaster area. The first few rooms are fine with a few stains but in the kitchen there are red splatters everywhere. There are cooking utensils spread all over the counter, as well as pawpcicle sticks and the large sick from a jumbo pop. on the floor the mess just spread, and in the center of it all is Nick lying on the floor with Mei on his stomach.

"What happened?!" Nick looks up and grins "I was helping Mei with her teething. So I made some pawpcicles for her to chew on, than she started to play in the melted puddle, after that things started to escalate until this happened." And he gestures to the mess as a whole.

Judy sighs, "Fine, you clean up this mess while I try to get Mei cleaned up." And with that she picks up a syrup covered Mei and heads to the bathroom, leaving Nick to wince and state at the mess of the kitchen.

'this is gonna take awhile' is all he thinks as he starts picking up the sticks.


End file.
